Ness' 10th Birthday
by Justagirl28
Summary: One shot based off my previous story Awakening the Elements. I wonder what Ness wants for her birthday? Remember my grammar is not the best.
1. Ness' 10th Birthday

Ness' 10th Birthday

_An Awakening the Elements Spin Off_

"Em, Em, are you out here?" I'd circled the forest three times. It shouldn't be this hard to find a big old black and grey wolf. I was pissed I shouldn't be out here looking for him. He should be looking for me. He'd been the one that had hurt me. I'd finally told this loser that I'd loved him. I'd loved him since I was old enough to know and feel what love was, and he freaked out. He kept focusing on my age. Yeah I'm ten but I think like I'm at least twenty. "Embry we need to talk?" I yelled and then sat down on the ground. I felt the Earth beneath tremble me as he came closer. I heard the growl and then the roar from him phasing back to his human form. Within moments my Embry was in front in me.

"Hi," I said as I looked up at him in his grey sweatpants and nothing else. He'd let his hair grow back down to his shoulders, he'd looked more attractive this way. I hated when he'd cut it.

"Hey." He sat down to but he was clear not to sit beside me. I scoffed at the ludicrous action. Only a few years ago I sat in his lap.

"Can you explain to me why you left my birthday party in a huff?" I turned and looked at him. He shrugged and he played with the dirt. "Don't act stupid Em, because contrary to your actions you are super smart." There was a long moment of silence between us. He wouldn't even look in my direction. I was dying for him to open up to me. The longer we remained in silence the more I believed that our friendship was over and I had single handedly killed it. "Whatever, I'm over it. You can call me when you get over yourself!" I hopped up in a huff. As soon as I gotten about twenty feet away I heard him whisper.

"Why'd you dance with him? He only looks at you like an experiment. He's not right for you." As soon as I turned around he was right in front of me.

"At least Nahuel, would dance with me. He looks at me like a woman and treats me like one." He looked down frowning with his fist shaking.

"Embry this is stupid," I said lowering my tone to calm him. I ran my hand down his forearm to his hand. I loosened his fist and held his hand. "I lov …" He pulled away from me and covered his ears.

"No Renesmee, stop, don't say it again! It was bad enough you said it the first time!" He groaned and then began to walk away from me. I easily caught up to him and got in front of him.

"So what, now you don't want me to tell you the truth? I'm sorry I don't tell lies Embry. I guess you don't want to hang out with me at all." I blocked him from moving anymore.

"I just don't want you to hang out with _that guy_ will you do that for me please?" He begged and I couldn't help but smirk.

"Fine," I conceded. "I will never talk to Nahuel, again if you do me one favor." I moved closer to him and then grabbed his hand. I sent him a vision, the fantasy that I've had for years now, us kissing passionately in the woods. He squeezed my hand tighter as he laid witness to my desire. I showed him how desperately I wanted his hands to wander the length of my body and how badly I wanted to run my fingers through his hair. As soon as the fantasy became more graphic he pulled away. He shook his head several times before speaking again.

"Why are you stuck on me? Isn't Jacob supposed to be your imprint or something?" He huffed frustrated.

"He was, but I didn't want him, and I still don't. Besides, Jacob is perfectly happy and married with a little girl and another baby on the way. He was able to move on because I set him free. I want you Embry." I went to touch him again and he pulled away. "And you want me too, that's why this Nahuel thing is bothering you so badly. It's also why my tenth birthday has been ruined." He looked up at me with guilt coloring his face.

"I'm sorry Ness, I didn't mean to make you miss out on your party." He stepped closer and then stepped back.

"It's okay. You actually have the power to make it better. Hell, you could make this the best birthday of my life … all you have to do is kiss me." I tried to be seductive. It was hard since I'd never tried to seduce anyone before; I lowered my tone and closed the gap between us. I used the tips of my fingers to play at his torso. "Please Embry, what could one kiss hurt?" I smoothed my fingers over his cheek and he instinctively lowered his head to meet mine. His breath was staggered and his heartbeat was now erratic.

"Just one kiss?" He whispered as his breath now danced in my nostrils. I took it all in Embry always smelled fresh sort of like pine trees to me.

"Yeah just one … unless you want more," I teased and he chuckled silently.

"Okay." He was hesitant as he touched his lips to mine. I was in heaven he'd finally caved and his lips were so full and soft against mine. I sighed blissfully as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our lips moved together perfectly just as I envisioned. Embry growled softly as he weakened and gripped my firmly by the waist. This was my opportunity to heighten this moment I slightly parted my lips and ran my tongue along his bottom lip. He knew what I wanted and luckily he eagerly made this kiss more passionate I moaned as his tongue entered my mouth. I could taste the icing from my birthday cake on his tongue, and it only heightened the experience. The kiss was starting to grow into something more as our bodies became fully connected and his hands gripped my pink dress possessively. I didn't know if he'd realized that he was raising the dress, my concern and fear was that I didn't want him to wake from his delusions. I didn't want him to stop. I'd wanted him for so long I'd be happy with him taking me anywhere. Then the evitable happened … we came up for air.

His slowly removed his grip on my waist. As amazing as I felt in that movement I felt just as empty now that our bodies were no longer connected. We stood in silence for a moment he looked down at his bare feet. I knew Embry and he was probably ashamed of what we'd just done.

"Don't look that way, it was … I can't put it into words. I know you felt it too." I moved closer to him.

"Just because it felt good doesn't it mean it was the right thing to do Ness," he reprimanded. He was talking to me like I was a child and that was most definitely how I wanted to be viewed. I mean how could he after kissing me that way?

"But it was the right thing to do, and you want to know how I know?" He shook his head and I planned to tell him anyway. "Because how badly I want to do it again." I pressed myself against him and he groaned as half attempted to get away from me.

"Stop Ness, don't look at me like that." His hands were now at my waist like I wanted.

"Like what?" I played dumb.

"Don't act like you don't know what you're doing!" He fussed, he was the one whining like a baby.

"What am I doing to you Embry Call?" I said before I leaned in and kissed the nape of his neck. I allowed my tongue to dance along the area as I enjoyed the taste of his skin. He took in a staggered breath.

"St-stop," he murmured. I laughed to myself I did stop but only to move to the other side and do the same exact thing. I could hear his teeth grinding together as he fought with himself. I knew Embry, he didn't want to enjoy it, but he was. He didn't want to touch me, but he needed to badly. "Ness," he groaned my name as he gave into his desire once more and kissed me. His left hand traveled up my back to find the zipper of my party dress, while his right hand cupped my behind. An immediate burst of heat went through my body. My yearning for him was now unbearable. This was a whole new level of want for me, my body had never behaved in such a way. I'd never felt this intense sensation south of my navel, nor had I experience the slippery wet that now covered my panties.

"Em, I need you so badly," I murmured as I continued to kiss him all over. He never responded with words, he simply lowered us both to the ground. He finished his previous goal of unzipping and removing my dress. I watched him as he stared at my body. His fingers traced the outline of my matching pink bra and panties. My body shook involuntarily as his finger neared my centered. I whimpered hopelessly wanting to make a move.

"God, why'd you have to be so damn beautiful," he grumbled as he lowered part of his body on top of mine. "Why couldn't I resist you?" He said as he began to suck on my neck and then my ear lobe.

"Oh God," I breathed against him. I gripped his shoulders tightly it was then that I realized that I was grinding myself on him. He looked at me with shocked lust filled eyes. "Make love to me Embry, please." I whispered as if it hurt. He kissed my once more, his tongue dominated my whole mouth and almost left me breathless. As we made out, he unclasped and slowly removed my bra. He gently cupped my left breast with his hand. The warmth on my sensitive area caused my skin to tingle with satisfaction. I arched my back enjoying the feel. I want his hands all over me; however he seemed quite content with my breasts. After he had his fill of teasing and molesting them he lowered his head to my breasts and he sucked and licked them hungrily. The temperature of his mouth on me unmatched anything we'd done in this moment of passion. My desire caused my lower half to throb jealously. I groaned loudly I was growing impatient; I pulled my own panties off, and began to remove his sweats. He quickly placed my hands over my head. "Embry please!" I whined; now I did sound like a child. This time he laughed a little and pecked me on the lips.

"There's something I should tell you before we go any further," he breathed at a low murmur. "I love you Renesmee, I know I shouldn't, but I do. That's why I can't resist you, God the last two years have been damn near unbearable, but if this is want you want. I'm going to give it to you." As he spoke he positioned himself between my legs and I felt his bulge through his clothes brushing against me.

"You know I want you to Embry," I groaned restlessly. My permission was all it took for him to slide his only item of clothing off and enter me. He was slow and gentle as he took my innocence. All the while our eyes stayed connected as our bodies intertwined. He wrapped my legs around his waist and began to move within me slowly. The pressure hurt a little but it was nothing in comparison to the pleasure I felt being united with Embry.

"Is this okay," he groaned as he intertwined our fingers. I nodded in response.

"You, you can go faster." I moaned I tried to stay quiet. He chuckled at my request but obliged me. Faster was most definitely better. "OH GOD!" I yelled and he thrust against me. I lost myself in our love making as my heart raced, sweat began to cover my body, and tears flowed down my face. "OH EM, EMBRY! GOD, I LOVE YOU!"

Our high began to fade and our heartbeats slow to their regular pace. Although the love making had ended Embry continued to hold me in his arms. He kissed my shoulder and then placed his head at my heart. I looked up at the sky, the moon shining in a clear sky full of stars. A clear night was a true rarity for the town of Forks. Everything about today had been perfect. Embry Call was finally mine. I'd gotten everything I'd wanted for my birthday and then some.


	2. Not A Little Girl Anymore

(A side note from Awakening the Elements before Ness' 10th B-Day)

"I don't need a babysitter anymore Embry, get out!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Embry just sat on our couch and stared at me like I was losing my mind. "I'm serious! Mase isn't here so you don't have to be either!" I snapped. Normally, I loved for Embry to be in my space and around me, but he was being stupid. He said he viewed me as a kid sister and I wasn't having it. He was always saying that shit. I in no way shape or form resembled a _kid_ and he knew it. I was so tired of this façade.

"Ness, you're only eight years old," he scoffed and went back to watching television," I went to the door and opened it for him.

"Apparently you're like eighty and have a hearing problem, I told you to get out!" I fumed and stomped my foot. In hindsight I realized my mannerisms were much like that of a tantrum but I was more than capable of taking care of myself and he had to see that. He chuckled and rolled his eyes. He leaned back on the couch and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Edward, said he much rather I be here looking after you while he and Leah were gone. I thought you'd be happy, Rose has Mase and the two of us get to hang out and do whatever for a week. I was excited about it until you started to freak out. I don't get why you get so mad about me saying that you're my kid sister. I don't mean that you're young … I just mean that I feel like you're my family in a way. I feel like I've known you forever. Does that sound better?" I closed the door in defeat he wasn't going anywhere and he just wasn't getting it. I was tired of screaming and I needed a drink. As I walked past Em, I noticed that he looked me up and down like he always did. I was thankful that I was wearing my short denim shorts and pink tank top. I clearly looked like a woman in this outfit and he damned well knew it. Yeah, right he viewed me as a little sister. I cracked open my Pepsi and sat in the chair to the side of him and crossed my legs. He looked confused normally I would've sat beside him. He took his hair ties of his wrist and pulled his hair into a ponytail. God, I was so thankful he'd let his hair grow back. Over the years Embry's muscles had become more defined and he had taken to wearing black. Today he was chilling on the could in his black tank top and grey sweats. He was simply mouth watering, but I couldn't tell him that for fear that our _friendship_ would be over. I slurped on my beverage as I thought about our annoying situation and he smirked a little at me. He got up and approached me as he rubbed his hands together.

"I know how to make you stop pouting," he threatened and I was immediately on edge.

"Don't Em, that stopped being funny when I was like six!" I warned and put my foot up in an attempt to block him from what he was about to do.

"It stopped being funny to you, but to me it never gets old." He moved my foot to the side and proceeded to tickled the hell out of me. I arched my back and started to squirm relentlessly. I hated that I was ticklish, it seemed like a weakness of sorts. It was wrong I hated being tickled but I loved Embry's hands all over me. It was the one time he was _careful_ with me, but I could only take but so much of it. I was breathless from laughter and couldn't take anymore.

"Embry … please, you're killing me," I said between fits of laughter and he eventually stopped his merciless attack.

"I wouldn't want to kill you," he murmured softly as he placed a strand of my hair behind my ear. The look in his eyes said it all, they always did they showed the longing I grown to feel. I reached my hand out and placed it on his cheek and revealed to him the look his was giving me. I allowed my thumb to gently caress the side of his face and he close his eyes I assumed to try and diffuse the feeling

I wanted to tell him that I shared the feeling in my heart and what we'd grown into. Embry created this weird delicious twinge in the pit of my belly that I grown to acknowledge as love, desire, and want. It was nerve racking yet intriguing at the same time. It was only nerve racking because I didn't know if Embry would ever see us being together as okay. I wondered if I would have to wait until I had lived eighteen years for him to make a move. A lot could happen in ten years, hell my parents could have another kid and it would become an adult in that kind of time span. I really didn't want to wait that long I had to find a way to make him understand.

"Embry," I breathed his name as I moved closer to him. I lips were now a breath away from his. I took a moment to rub my nose against his and that's when he freaked out.

"I … I … should feed you." He said as he dashed away from quickly. "Did you want me to cook or we could order something." I shrugged off his question. I knew what I wanted I would never have. I didn't know how I was going to make it through this week staring into the eyes of the man I loved with all my heart but knowing full well he wouldn't let himself love me.

* * *

><p><em>Author's Note: This little piece was inspired by a 500 word drabble I did on the Tricky Raven site (if you are on that site please do look for me on there) I decided to extend it a little because I was curious where it was going. I don't know if I'm going any further than this. Anyways, please read, review, and no flames!<em>


End file.
